Le destin pourquoi pas ?
by Para-San
Summary: [NEW: chap 6]Qu'arrive t'il lorsque Saiga retrouve la trace de Tsukiko, et qu'elle se trouve à l'endroit même que Kazahaya a fuit, six mois plus tôt ? Rikuo mettra t'il la vie de son colocataire en danger pour sauver la jeune femme ?
1. Chapter 1

**Le destin… pourquoi pas ?**

**Chapitre 1**

-Kazahaya… Personne ne viendra troubler notre petite vie… Nous resterons ici, ensemble, tous les deux…

-Kei… Pourquoi on ne sort jamais du parc ? Il existe quelque chose derrière, mais quoi ?

Un regard dure lui répondit.

-Il n'existe rien, au dehors. Le dehors ne pense pas à nous, alors ne pensons pas à lui.

-Mais pourquoi, Kei ?

-N'y pense plus !

-Kei…

La jeune fille s'approcha de son frère doucement, avant de nouer ses mains autour du cou fragile de l'adolescent, et de serrer.

-Je refuse que tu sorte d'ici. J'ai préféré tuer nos parents que de les partager avec toi, je préfèrerais te tuer que de te partager avec le reste du monde !

-Kei ! Kei !

* * *

-Kazahaya ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Le châtain ouvrit les yeux pour voir Rikuo penché au dessus de lui.

-R…Rikuo ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'avait Kakéi dans la tête en nous prenant une chambre à un lit ! Tu es incapable de rester immobile !

-Je… Désolé…

-Si je suis incapable de travailler en revenant à la pharmacie, ce sera de ta faute !

-Mmm…

Rikuo cessa de parler et se tourna vers Kazahaya.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Je te charrie, et tu ne te mets pas à hurler ? Aurais-tu enfin compris que la nuit était faite pour être silencieuse ?

Kazahaya releva ses jambes et entoura ses genoux de ses bras, tête penchée. Rikuo haussa un sourcil, puis posa une main sur l'épaule de son colocataire et le sentit trembler.

-…Kazahaya ?

-Ça…Ça va… Un… Un cauchemar…

Le brun regarda son vis-à-vis.

-Un cauchemar ? Ça ne devait pas être rigolo du tout, tu te débattais comme si quelqu'un essayait de t'étrangler !

Kazahaya sursauta. Étrangler. Kei avait voulu l'étrangler. Non, il ne devait pas y penser. Il avait fuit, pour rester en vie. Parce que s'il était resté… c'était Kei ou lui qui aurait été tué. Tué. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même, sans remarquer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Rikuo, lui, les avait vues. Ce cauchemar avait-il un lien avec le passé de Kazahaya ? Ce passé caché dont il n'apprenait que des brides éparses, au fil des missions ? Il ne pouvait en vouloir au châtain de lui cacher, lui non plus ne parlait pas de sa famille.

Le brun couvrit son complice, puis ferma la lumière.

-Dors, on prends le train dans quelques heures pour retourner chez nous. On remet la statue à Kakéi, puis on doit bosser.

-O…Oui…

Kazahaya se recoucha, en boule, et ferma les yeux. Pendant de longues minutes, Rikuo entendit les sanglots étouffés de son compagnon.

* * *

Kazahaya entra à la Pharmacie Midori avec un grand sourire.

-Kakéi ! On a la statue !

-Bravo, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous !

-On aura notre prime ?

-J'ai reçu les factures, mais je vous signale que vos « dépenses » consistait en vos repas et votre hébergement, et non la tonne de souvenirs que Kudo a ramener. Donc, vous n'aurez pas de primes, répondit le pharmacien.

-Ahhhh nonnnn ! s'exclama Kazahaya.

Rukuo soupira. A chaque coup, il se faisait avoir.

-Allez hop hop, donnez-moi cette statue, puis filez ! J'ai toutes ces boîtes qui doivent être rangée avant la pause !

-Bon… d'accord…

Et Kazahaya s'élança vers les rangées pour ranger les produits. Rikuo sourit. Le jeune finirait par se tuer à la tâche. Il s'appuya contre le mur, et Kakéi s'approcha de lui.

-Tout s'est bien passé ?

-Oui. Comme prévu, il a été possédé par l'esprit du sculpteur et lui a permis de compléter son œuvre.

-Alors, il n'y a eu aucune complication ?

-Et bien… Il a fait un cauchemar pendant la nuit.

-Ah bon ?

-On aurait dit que quelqu'un essayait de l'étrangler.

Le regard de Kakéi s'adoucit. Saiga sortit de l'arrière-boutique en baillant.

-Tiens ! Les jeunots sont revenus ! Aslors, la nuit a été agitée ?

-En effet… commença Rikuo.

-Ah ah !

Saiga s'élança vers les rangées et attrapa Kazahaya par la taille.

-Alors comme ça, notre petit chaton perdu est devenu grand ?

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Alors, le petit gars a eu une nuit agitée ?

-Rikuo ! T'a parlé !

-C'était secret ? demanda Saiga.

-C'est… gênant…

-Gênant d'avoir des pulsions sexuelles ?

-…HEIN ?

-Il a fait un cauchemar, intervint Kakéi.

-Oh… Pardon. Je croyais… Oui, bon.

Et il s'éloigna. Kazahaya resta figé un moment, puis une cliente s'approcha pour une information. Rikuo regarda son co-équipier, rouge comme une tomate, puis sourit. « C'est un vrai gamin. ». Puis, il remarqua que Saiga le regardait avec insistance, avant de lui faire signe. Il le suivit donc dans l'arrière-boutique.

-Oui ?

-J'ai trouver la trace de Tsukiko.

Cela prit du temps à Rikuo avant de comprendre le sens des paroles de Saiga.

-…Quoi ?

-Elle est sur une propriété privée, je n'ai pas pu entrer. Il y a une énorme grille qui entoure la propriété et qui s'étends sur des kilomètres.

-Je trouverai le moyen d'entrer.

-Tu emmèneras Kudo ?

-…Non. Ça doit être dangereux. Et ça ne le regarde pas.

-Tu crois ? demanda une voix.

Il se tourna vers la porte pour voir Kakéi.

-…Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je te croyais plus intelligent, Rikuo. N'as-tu pas remarquer un fait ? Peu de temps après l'enlèvement de Tsukiko, tu es arrivé ici, et tu as trouvé…

-…Kazahaya… Tu crois que c'est lié ?

-Je ne crois pas. Je sais.

-Cette propriété a un rapport avec lui ?

-Oui. C'est l'endroit qu'il fuit.

-Alors pourquoi l'y emmènerais-je s'il fuit cet endroit ?

-Parce que son destin y est lié.

Rikuo regarda Kakéi avec insistance.

-Depuis quand réponds-tu aussi clairement aux questions ?

-Depuis que le moment est arrivé.

-Quel moment ?

Saiga s'approcha de Kakéi pour passer un bras autour des épaules du pharmacien.

-Comme tu le sais, Kakéi est un Sakimi. Il peut voir ce qui se passera dans le futur. Il savait ce qui vous attendait, tous les deux, c'est pour cela qu'il a créé cette pharmacie. Pour pouvoir vous épauler. Vous donner un toît et un travail, mais aussi des missions pour vous habituer à vos pouvoirs.

-Et toutes les fois où tu a escroquer Kazahaya ?

-Ah ! C'était pour lui rendre le jour où il partirait, sourit Kakéi.

-…Je ne te crois pas.

-Tu fais bien, sourit Saiga, parce qu'il ne lui rendra pas. C'est ce que Kakéi appelle « sa paye », pour l'aide qu'il vous offre. Alors ? Veux-tu l'adresse de cette propriété ?

Rikuo le regarda, l'air sérieux, ou du moins, plus sérieux d'à l'habitude.

-J'ai jurer de ramener Tsukiko, même si ce devait être de la mort.

-Je te confie donc cette nouvelle mission, fit Kakéi. Mais tu dois emmener Kudo avec toi. Vous êtes une équipe, et puis… Vous aurez besoin l'un de l'autre.

-C'est plutôt lui qui a besoin de moi, habituellement.

-Crois-moi, tu auras besoin de sa présence plus que jamais.

Rikuo sortit de l'arrière-boutique sur ces paroles plus qu'énigmatique, avec en poche un papier couvert d'encre, pour aller aider Kazahaya avec la pharmacie.

Saiga se tourna vers Kakéi.

-Tu crois qu'ils s'en sortiront ?

-Bien sur que si. J'ai vu.

-Il me semble qu'on aurait pu leur en parler… Au moins à Rikuo. Qu'il soit en mesure d'aider Kudo.

-Tu sais bien qu'ils ne doivent rien savoir. C'est la condition principal à ce que je puisse les aider, « je ne dois rien leur dire. ».

-Il me semble que c'est cruel de les envoyer dans cette maison de fous…

-Et pourtant… Même les sains peuvent vivrent dans l'ombre de la folie…

* * *

Kazahaya s'arrêta en voyant l'endroit où ils étaient. Le parc où il s'était effondré après avoir fuit Kei. Le parc où Rikuo l'avait trouver. Le brun s'immobilisa en voyant son compagnon figé. Il finit par lui désigné un endroit.

-C'était là, exactement. Ça fait déjà six mois que je t'endure. J'aurais jamais cru résister aussi longtemps. Allez, viens. On a une mission.

Kazahaya le suivit, mais plus il s'approchait de l'endroit qu'il avait fuit six mois plus tôt, plus il tremblait. Rikuo s'arrêta devant une grille, puis sortit le plan de Saiga de sa poche.

-C'est ici.

-NON !

Rikuo se retourna, surprit.

-Comment, non ? C'est ici, regarde le plan toi-même !

-Non, non, non ! Je refuse d'entrer là !

Oh. L'endroit qu'il fuyait. Bien sur qu'il ne voulait pas y entrer.

-Kazahaya, on a pas le choix. Viens. C'est une mission, on doit le faire. Sinon, Kakéi nous fera dédit.

-Je ne veux pas entrer là !

-KAZAHAYA KUDO ! TSUKIKO EST LÀ, JE DOIS ALLER LA CHERCHER ! JE REFUSE DE LA LAISSER MOURIR, ET J'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE DE TES PETITES CRISES DE PEUR !

Kazahaya resta choqué devant les cris de Rikuo. Jamais le brun ne s'était emporté ainsi contre lui. Il avait été cynique, méprisable, détestable, mais jamais il ne s'était emporté contre lui. Cette Tsukiko comptait donc tant pour lui ? Le chatain pencha la tête. Pouvait-il empêcher Rikuo d'être heureux avec celle qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps ? Pouvait-il être aussi égoïste ? Même s'il trouvait la mort dans cette propriété… Cela ne ferait que mettre une fin à cette existence étrange, anormale, où il ne faisait jamais rien comme personne. Ce ne serait que le juste retour des choses. Il aurait du mourir dans cette propriété, il y avait de cela 6 mois et demi. Il allait y mourir, mais en sauvant quelqu'un, et en rendant Rikuo heureux. Un geste héroïque ? Peut-être. Même s'il tremblait de peur.

-On entre ?

-…On entre…

Rikuo s'approcha de la grille, mais fut éjecté, comme si une barrière magique s'était dressée. Il se releva difficilement, cherchant son souffle.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Une barrière héréditaire.

-Quoi ?

Kazahaya s'approcha de Rikuo en soupirant, puis prit une roche coupante au sol. Rikuo recula, puis sursauta en voyant la pierre faire une entaille au poignet de Kazahaya. Ce dernier s'approcha un peu plus de Rikuo, avant de lui appliquer du sang sur les mains, sur le front. Puis, il le prit par la main, et s'approcha de la grille. Aucune barrière ne s'érigea.

-Comment as-tu fais ? demanda Rikuo une fois qu'ils eurent passé la barrière en l'escaladant.

-Je n'ai rien fais… Seuls ceux ayant du sang des Kudo peuvent passer cette grille. Je t'ai seulement fait « profiter » de mon sang maudit…

a suivre

Et oui, c'est ma première fic de Lawful drug... Mais en lisant les autres fanfictions, j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur ce manga que j'adore aussi ! Notez que je suis une auteure qui essait de se diversifier... Du Harry Potter, oui, mais aussi du Dragon Ball, du Alice 19th, du Lawful Drug, du Fantôme de l'Opéra... Sans comptet tout ce qu'il y a dans mes cartables que je n'ai pas le courage de retranscrire !

Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre de Le destin... pourquoi pas ? ? J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, j'attends vos reviews, et on se revoit au chapitre 2 !

ParaSan


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

-Sang maudit ? Que veux-tu dire ?

Kazahaya se mit à trembler mais entra quand même dans la propriété. Malgré sa peur, sentir la main de Rikuo dans la sienne le rassurait un peu.

-Les Kudo sont une famille de spiritismes, d'après ce que ma sœur m'a dit. L'une des plus anciennes familles et l'une des seules a encore utiliser une barrière héréditaire.

-Pourquoi leur sang serait-il maudit ?

-Parce qu'il a engendrer la folie.

-Quoi ?

Kazahaya ne répondit pas. Il continua a avancer, tremblant un peu plus à chaque pas. Après avoir marcher durant un long moment, ils sortirent de la forêt, et Rikuo vit au loin une magnifique maison entourée de fleurs.

-Kazahaya… Je savais que tu reviendrais… murmura une voix.

Il se retourna, comme au ralentit, pour regarder la jeune femme derrière lui, appuyée contre un arbre, le regard un peu fou.

-Kei…

Sa main lâcha celle de Rikuo et il fit un pas vers sa sœur.

-Kei…

-Je savais que tu reviendrais… Tu ne peux pas vivre loin d'ici… Loin de moi… Tu le sais… Kazahaya…

-Euh… C'est qui, elle ? demanda Rikuo.

La jeune femme quitta Kazahaya des yeux pour regarder le brun, qui frissonna en croisant le regard empli de folie. Il saisit son colocataire pour l'empêcher d'avancer encore. Cette femme ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

-Lâchez mon petit frère, je vous prie… murmura la femme.

-Votre… frère ?

-Lâches-moi, Rikuo… Kei est ma sœur… lâcha Kazahaya dans un souffle et de la peur dans ses yeux.

-Si c'est ta sœur, pourquoi as-tu fuis cet endroit ? Si c'est chez toi ?

Sans y penser, le châtain porta ses mains à sa gorge, comme s'il avait mal. Rikuo le regarda un moment, puis posa son regard sur Kei, qui souriait doucement. Sa rage explosa alors.

-VOUS AVEZ VOULU LE TUER ! VOUS AVEZ VOULU LE TUER, ET VOUS VOUDRIEZ QUE JE LE LÂCHE ?

-J'ai voulu le tuer, c'est vrai. Parce qu'il voulait sortir d'ici, voir le reste du monde, m'oublier…

-Non, Kei ! Je ne voulais pas t'oublier ! Je te le jure !

-Moi je n'avais besoin de que lui… Que de mon frère… Mais ce n'était pas assez pour lui… Et il est parti… Mais il est de retour… Il a besoin de moi… Je le sais… Son retour me le prouve… Vous, par contre…

Rikuo frisonna a nouveau, et Kazahaya, contre lui, se raidit.

-Kei ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de lui, Kazahaya. Il n'aurait jamais du mettre les pieds à la maison… Tu n'a besoin que de moi. Ce garçon t'es inutile. Je vais donc le tuer.

Le regard de Rikuo se fit dure alors que Kazahaya faisait un pas vers l'avant, effrayé.

-Non Kei ! Il va partir, tu n'as pas à le tuer, il va partir !

-Vous voulez me tuer ? Très bien. Essayez ! siffla Rikuo. Je ne…

Il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la terre sous ses pieds explosa. Il se retrouva allongé au sol, devant sa vie à Kazahaya qui l'avait poussé au dernier instant. Alors que la poussière retombait, le châtain plongea son regard dans celui de son homologue.

-Va t'en ! Vite !

-Hors de question ! Tsukiko…

-Si elle est ici, je l'aiderai à s'échapper ! Je trouverai le moyen ! Tu ne dois pas rester ici, Kei va te tuer !

-Mon pouvoir…

-Ton pouvoir n'est rien comparé au sien ! Elle possède la création et la destruction, à un niveau que tu ne peux même pas imaginer ! Va t'en avant qu'elle ne te détruise aussi !

-Mais tu…

-On s'en fiche de ce qui m'arrive ! Si elle me tue aujourd'hui, ce sera seulement six mois plus tard que prévu ! Mais avant, je vais délivrer la personne pour laquelle tu es ici, je te le promets ! MAINTENANT VAS-T'EN !

-Inutile… rit Kei à travers le brouillard. Où qu'il soit, je le trouverai, et je le détruirai… Kazahaya est à moi, et seulement à moi… Je ne le partagerai avec personnes d'autres… Je ne partage jamais… Maman et papa l'ont apprit à leur dépends… Tu savais, Kazahaya ? Tu savais que tu avais été nourris du sang de nos parents, durant ta première année de vie ? Tu savais, dis-moi ? Tu savais que tu étais mon bébé-vampire ?

Kazahaya blanchit d'un coup, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, le malaise était proche.

-J'avais déjà créer la femme-chat, et elle a vu que tu ne te développais pas normalement… Tu savais, Kazahaya ? Tu étais tout laid… Tes yeux étaient rouges… Tu n'étais vraiment pas beau ! Ensuite, c'est elle qui t'a nourri… Elle partageait son écuelle de lait avec toi… Tu te souviens, Kazahaya ? Tu te souviens, quand tu avais trois ans ? Tu passais trop de temps avec la femme-chat… Tu m'oubliais… Tu te souviens ? Tu es entré dans la cuisine… Et il y avait du sang partout, partout… Et un gros tas de fourrure blanche au milieu de la cuisine… Couvert de sang… Tu te souviens ? Tu a fais des cauchemars durant des mois… Tu te souviens, le lendemain ? Tu te souviens ce que nous avons manger ? De la viande, pour la première fois ! Tu te souviens ? Pas juste des légumes de notre jardin, de la vraie viande ! Tu te souviens ? Tu en a redemandé ? Tu sais ce que c'était ?

Kazahaya eut des haut-le-cœur et Rikuo l'attrapa par les épaules et le serra contre lui, espérant que le psychométrique se calmerait à son contact. Ce qui arriva, avant que le châtain ne se relève en poussant Rikuo vers la forêt.

-Va t'en. Je ne veux pas qu'elle te tue. Ça ne te concerne pas, cette histoire. C'est ma sœur, c'est à moi de régler tout ça…

-Kaza…

-Va t'en !

Il le pousse à nouveau, et Rikuo trébuche contre une racine. Il relève la tête pour voir Kazahaya debout au milieu de la poussière qui retombe déjà, les larmes aux yeux. Lui est déjà caché par les arbres. Kazahaya se retourna pour faire face à sa sœur, qui approchait lentement, le pas ondulant comme une rivière, toute de grâce, ses jambes graciles sortant par l'ouverture de son kimono. Ses longs cheveux retombaient au creux de ses hanches, et d'un mouvement lent de la main, elle les replaça. De la distance où il était, Rikuo vit bien les ongles longs et pointus de la jeune femme.

-Où est-il, Kazahaya ?

-Partis. Tu vois, il n'y a plus que toi et moi. Toi, moi et elle.

-Que dis-tu ?

-Je sais qu'elle est ici. Tsukiko.

-Comment la connais-tu ?

-C'est pour elle que Rikuo était venu ici. Je n'étais que le guide. Tu n'avais pas à avoir peur de me partager. C'était un compagnon de travail, je devais lui venir en aide. Nous n'étions même pas amis. Ça ne vaut pas la peine de le tuer, Kei.

-Elle n'iras nul part. Tsukiko restera ici.

-Tu n'a besoin que de moi, Kei, tu l'a dis. Et Rikuo n'a besoin que de Tsukiko. Il était venu faire un échange. Moi, contre sa petite amie. Ton frère, contre une étrangère.

Rikuo figea un moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait, cet imbécile. Il croyait que… Il allait...

-Oh mon dieu…

a suivre

dou dou dou doum ! Oui, je sais, Kei est vraiment cinglée et sadique. Kazahaya est vraiment chou, et Rikuo est OOC. Quand même, des commentaires ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Kei s'avança et, doucement, caressa la joue de son frère. L'un de ses ongles le griffa, et une trace de sang apparue sur la joue du châtain qui ferma les yeux. Sa respiration cessa un instant, et ne reprit que lorsque la jeune femme se recula. Il ouvrit les yeux, pour voir la folie dans les yeux de cette sœur qu'il avait tant chérie. Elle saisit son poignet et l'entraîna avec elle, ses doigts crispés sur le poignet fragile de l'adolescent, ses ongles perçant la peau. Rikuo plissa les yeux de rage. Kazahaya la laissait faire, semblable a un enfant résigné à ne pas avoir la luge tant souhaitée pour Noël.

Rikuo les suivit jusqu'à la maison. La porte s'ouvrit et une femme aux longs cheveux noirs sortie pour accueillir les frère et sœur. Le cœur de Rikuo se serra.

-Tsukiko…

Kei relâcha le poignet de son frère pour s'approcher de sa captive et caresser sa joue doucement. Tsukiko sourit, et embrassa la folie incarnée. Rikuo recula brusquement, alors que Kazahaya ouvrait de grands yeux.

-Mais… Je… Je ne comprend pas…

-Kei… Tu nous présente ? demanda Tsukiko en souriant.

-Mon petit frère, Kazahaya. Kazahaya, Tsukiko, ma compagne.

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Kazahaya.

Tsukiko tendit la main pour serrer celle de Kazahaya, et remarqua alors le sang qui coulait de son poignet.

-Vous êtes blessé ? demanda t'elle, soucieuse.

-Il s'est fait mal en escaladant la barrière, fit Kei en souriant.

-N'aurait-il pas été plus simple de sonner ? Nous aurions été ouvrir…

-Mon petit frère adore faire des surprises… N'est-ce pas, Kazahaya ?

-O…Oui, Kei…

Il avait une voix de gamin terrifié, et Rikuo se retint à ce moment-là de ne pas sortir de sa cachette pour le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il restait là, espérant savoir ce que Tsukiko, sa chère Tsukiko, faisait là, avec cette folle…

-Que diriez-vous d'une tasse de thé ? demanda celle que Rikuo avait cherché partout.

-Assoyez-vous à la table, je vais aller en faire. Tsukiko, tu peux surveiller mon frère ? Je crois qu'il semble un peu nerveux, je ne voudrais pas qu'il se sauve…

-Compte sur moi, Kei.

La folle s'éloigna, et Tsukiko se tourna avec un charmant sourire vers Kazahaya.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à revenir ?

-Rikuo.

Les yeux de Tsukiko s'agrandirent de surprise.

-Vous connaissez Rikuo ?

-Il vous attend à l'extérieur de la propriété. Il n'a pas cessé de vous chercher, depuis six mois. Vous pourrez retourné dans le vrai monde et…

-Je refuse d'abandonner Kei !

-Pourquoi ? Vous ne voyez donc pas qu'elle est folle ! Elle a tué nos parents, elle a voulu me tuer il y a six mois ! Elle aurait tué Rikuo s'il n'était pas parti à temps !

-Elle a un comportement étrange parfois, je l'avoue, mais elle ne…

-Elle est folle ! Complètement folle ! Rejoignez Rikuo avant qu'elle ne vous blesse aussi !

-Non !

S'en fut trop pour Rikuo, qui sortit de sa cachette pour s'avancer vers eux.

-Rikuo… souffla Tsukiko.

-Dépêchez-vous ! Avant qu'elle ne revienne ! souffla t'il.

-Partez, je vais la retenir, dit Kazahaya.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! répliqua Rikuo. Suivez-moi, vite !

-Rikuo ! Je ne veux pas partir ! Je ne peux pas abandonné Kei comme ça !

-Elle t'a enlevée !

-Oui, c'est vrai, je l'avoue ! Mais pour combler le vide qu'avait fait l'absence de son frère ! Kei a besoin que l'on s'occupe d'elle, qu'on l'aime ! Elle ne veut rien de plus ! Je ne peux pas l'abandonné !

-Tu n'es quand même pas tombée amoureuse de cette folle, de cette meurtrière ?

La voix du brun était pleine de rage. Tsukiko le regarda froidement dans les yeux.

-En quoi cela te concerne t'il ?

-Tiens donc… fit la voix de Kei. Nous avons de la visite, on dirait… Tu a mentis, Kazahaya… Tu a dis qu'il était partis… Tu m'a mentis !

Le plateau avec la théière et les tasses tomba au sol, et bientôt Kazahaya fut au sol, Kei assise sur son ventre et les mains autour de son cou.

-Kei !

-KAZAHAYA !

Alors que Rikuo allait assommer la folle avec une roche, Tsukiko se jeta a son cou.

-Kei… Chérie… Arrête… Laisses-le… Même s'il a mentit… Nous restons avec toi… Rikuo ne nous emmèneras pas loin d'ici… Ne t'en fais pas… Lâche-le… Kei… Tu ne veux pas tuer ton petit frère… Tu veux qu'il reste vivant, ici, avec toi et moi…

Kei finit par relâcher la prise sur le cou de son frère, qui étouffait. Il porta les mains à sa gorge, cherchant son souffle.

-Kazahaya… Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Rikuo.

Ne pouvant parler, il fit un signe de tête. Doucement, Kei se releva, aidée par Tsukiko, et Rikuo saisit son camarade par le bras pour l'éloigner de cette furie. Le psychométrique s'appuya contre l'épaule de son colocataire, les mains toujours à sa gorge en sang des ongles de Kei. Le visage de Rikuo était fait de rage.

-Plus jamais vous ne le toucherez ! Jamais !

Le visage de Kei s'étira d'un sourire.

-Voilà qui est intéressant…

---

j'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre là... Aussi que j'avais beaucoup d'idées pour d'autres fanfictions... mais je ne vous oublie pas ! "Je ne vous oublie pas... Non, jamais... " Arggggg Maudite chanson...


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteure**: Après un petit moment a vous avoir fait attendre, voici dont le quatrième chapitre de Le destin... Pourquoi pas ? Compte tenu du fait que la folie de Kei est à un stade élevé et que cela lui fait faire des actions tout sauf irréprochable, je me vois obligée de monter le rating de cette fic... De T, je dois passer à M... Enfin, voici le quatrière chapitre, et malgré ce qui s'y passe, j'espère qu'il vous plaira...

**Chapitre 4**

Kei fixait Rikuo avec une lueur amusée.

-Et comment comptez-vous donc m'empêcher ?

Elle leva une main, et une bourrasque de vent se leva, tourbillonnante, autour de Kazahaya, qui croisa ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger. Tsukiko s'agrippa au bras libre de Kei, la suppliant d'arrêter. Rikuo fixait la colonne de vent, sceptique. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Kazahaya alors que ses vêtements se déchiraient par a coup et que des coupures apparaissaient sur son corps. Rikuo ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant que le vent était tranchant. Sans hésiter, il traversa le tourbillon, ignorant les coupures, et enveloppa Kazahaya dans ses bras, protégeant son corps avec le sien. Il sentit du sang couler sur sa joue, le long de ses jambes, mais ne fit que raffermir sa prise sur le corps tremblant, alors que Kazahaya s'agrippait à son chandail, son visage caché contre son torse.

-Kei ! Arrête ! Je t'en prie ! Arrête ! Kei ! criait Tsukiko. KEI ! NE BLESSE PAS RIKUO ! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU LUI FASSES DE MAL !

Le vent cessa aussitôt, et Kei regarda sa compagne avec douceur. Chancelant, Rikuo se laissa glisser au sol, tenant toujours fermement Kazahaya dans ses bras. Tsukiko se précipita vers eux, et passa ses bras autour du cou de Rikuo, blottie contre son dos.

-Rikuo ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-Tsukiko…

-Chéri, je t'en prie, dis-moi où tu as mal… Tu sais que je peux t'aider…

-Guéris-le, d'abord, répondit-il en désignant Kazahaya d'un mouvement de tête.

Ce dernier était blanc sous son masque de sang, et avait perdu connaissance, toujours dans les bras de son camarade. Rikuo l'étendit au sol, et Tsukiko s'approcha de lui. Le télékinésiste se tourna vers Kei, le visage empli de haine. Elle se contenta de sourire avec amusement.

-Je ne l'ai pas touché.

-Vous l'avez blessé… Encore ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre lui ?

-Il est parti.

-Vous aviez voulu le tuer ! Il aurait du rester ici, a sursauter au moindre bruit, a avoir peur de tout, et finalement devenir fou ?

-Il n'avait pas le droit de m'abandonner, fit Kei avec une moue d'enfant. Mais ce n'est pas grâve ! Car j'ai trouvé Tsukiko, et maintenant, Kazahaya est revenu ! Comme Tsukiko ne veut pas que je te tue, je vais t'envoyer loin d'ici, et nous vivrons ensemble tous les trois. Pour toujours !

-Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans Tsukiko et Kazahaya !

-Mais si, tu le feras. Parce que c'est ce que je veux.

-Le monde n'existe pas seulement pour satisfaire vos caprices.

-Le monde autour de moi, si. Je suis la maîtresse de ce monde, tu peux comprendre ça. Je veux créer, je créé. Je veux détruire, je détruits.

Elle leva une main vers Kazahaya et Tsukiko, et chacun eut alors sur le dos un magnifique kimono.

-Dans cette propriété, tout m'obéit. Et tu feras comme le tout. Je te dis de t'en aller, tu t'en iras. Avant de disparaître.

Rikuo serra les poings, tremblant de rage, et une roche explosa à côté de lui. Kei sourit.

-Le pouvoir de la destruction… Mais tu ne le contrôles pas encore. Et ton pouvoir est moindre au mien. Tu ne pourrais pas détruire quelqu'un… Moi, si. Tu veux une preuve ?

Rikuo se plaça devant les deux personnes qu'il voulait protéger. Tsukiko, qui avait finit d'utiliser son pouvoir de guérison sur Kazahaya, se leva pour déposer une main sur l'épaule de Rikuo.

-Rikuo… Pars… Ou accepte de rester avec nous. Ne la contrarie pas. Je t'en prie…

Kei joignit ses mains devant elle, comme dans une prière.

-Izshtenu agami atara mighera… Izshtenu agami atara mighera… Izshtenu agami atara mighera…

Une ombre apparue devant elle, silhouette humaine aux formes incertaines. Après un moment, ils purent voir une adolescente se tenir devant eux. De grands yeux où on pouvait lire une innocence d'enfant. Son corps était nu, et ses cheveux blonds, longs jusqu'aux reins, ne cachaient que très peu sa poitrine dénudée.

-C'est ma création… fit Kei en souriant. Elle est réussie, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est plus humaine qu'une véritable humaine… Sur bien des points !

Elle s'approcha de la jeune fille et la caressa du bout de ses longs doigts aux ongles pointus. Sous la caresse, le bout rose se dressa alors que de l'incertitude apparaissait dans le regard vert de la création.

-Si ce ne serait du fait qu'elle ne sait rien de rien, elle pourrait aisément vivre parmi les humains… Jamais ils ne verraient la différence entre elle et une vraie femme… Ni dans sa manière d'agir, ni dans sa consistance, ni dans son fonctionnement… Tu veux peut-être la tester ? Voir si elle est bien comme une vraie femme ?

Les yeux de Kei brillaient de malice, alors que sa main descendait des seins pour toucher le ventre plat de l'adolescente dans une caresse sensuelle et lente.

-Tu veux voir si elle se cabrera sous tes caresses, si elle pleurera lorsque tu la posséderas ? Veux-tu tester la moiteur de son sexe, la voir se cabrer sous tes coups de reins, l'entendre gémir contre ton oreille ? Veux-tu goûter sa boisson de désir, toucher sa perle de désir ? Veux-tu lécher son intimité comme tu le ferais avec une glace ?

Tandis qu'elle parlait, sa main descendait toujours vers la toison encore blonde de l'adolescente, se collant contre son dos alors que la jeune fille se cabrait légèrement vers l'arrière alors que l'autre bras de Kei l'enserrait, que son autre main caressait ses seins et que, la bouche contre son oreille, elle parlait à Rikuo d'une voix semblable à celle d'Ève lorsqu'elle tentait de convaincre Adam de commettre le péché de la chair avec elle, frôlant de ses lèvres le cou de la jeune fille.

-Kei ! Arrête ça ! cria Tsukiko, tremblante de rage.

Mais Kei l'ignora. La création ferma les yeux, la tête penchée vers l'arrière, appuyée contre l'épaule de Kei, lorsque cette dernière écarta les parois de son sexe pour y faire pénétré un doigt, et un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres.

-Veux-tu la sentir étroite autour de toi, chaude et humide, lorsque tu te perdras en elle ? Veux-tu goûter la sueur qui maculera son corps lors de votre union ? Ou préfèreras-tu goûter ses seins, tel un enfant nourrit par sa mère ? Les prendre en bouche et te délecter de leurs blancheur, mordre l'auréole brune qui pointera de désir ?

Elle embrassa le cou de la jeune fille tout en commençant un langoureux mouvement, suivant le même rythme que ses doigts dans l'intimité de l'adolescente, dont la gorge laissait sortit des gémissements plaintifs alors que ses hanches suivaient le même mouvement que celle de Kei et qu'elle enroulait une jambe autour de celle de cette dernière pour faciliter le passage et que la main pénétrait un peu plus. Ses bras étaient relevés et elle se tenait au cou de Kei et que tout son corps tremblait et qu'elle se penchait vers l'arrière tout en poussant son bassin vers l'avant, plus à la rencontre de la main qui la brûlait de l'intérieur.

-Veux-tu savoir à quel point elle est mouillée, à quel point elle te désire ? Ou préfèrerais-tu que ce soit elle qui te goutte, qui te prenne en bouche et te mange comme une friandise ?

Les pupilles de Rikuo n'étaient plus que deux fentes étirées. Désir ou rage ?

-Veux-tu sentir ses lèvres autour de toi, sa langue te lécher sur ta longueur, la paroi chaude de sa bouche lorsqu'elle te sucera jusqu'à ce que tu en jouisses ? Veux-tu la voir avaler ta liqueur amère ? Veux-tu savoir à quel point elle est une véritable femme ?

Kei avait une voix rauque a présent, et l'adolescente se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas hurler alors que la main continuait sa besogne. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et un cri échappa à son contrôle alors que ses jambes la trahissaient. Kei retira sa main et l'étendit au sol, face à Rikuo, le corps tremblant et les jambes écartés, dévoilant son sexe mouillé.

-Veux-tu savoir à quel point elle est une véritable femme ?

-Non.

Le mot était tombé comme une massue, faisant sursauter Kei et Tsukiko.

-Comment, non ?

-Je ne suis pas intéressé, et de plus… Si véritablement elle est humaine, elle n'a pas à jouer les esclaves sexuelles simplement parce que VOUS le désirez. Si vraiment elle est humaine, c'est un viol que vous venez de commettre.

Les yeux de Kei se mirent à briller de fureur, et l'instant d'après, elle était sur l'adolescente et la lacérait de mouvement de vents, comme elle l'avait fait avec Kazahaya un peu plus tôt, mais en plus violent. Le sang gicla autour d'elles, et lorsqu'elle se releva, le visage barbouillé de rouge, un cœur encore battant entre les mains, terriblement calme, elle se tourna vers Rikuo.

-Si elle était vraiment vivante, ceci serait un meurtre.

Et elle sera le poing, écrasant le cœur qui émit un bruit de gargouillis alors qu'un peu plus de sang giclait.

-C'est un meurtre… mais peux-tu le prouver ? A-t-elle déjà existé aux yeux de quelqu'un ? Était-elle enregistrée quelque part ? Avait-elle une identité, un nom ? Avait-elle simplement prononcé un mot ? Était-elle vivante ? Oui… A-t-elle existé ? Cela est une autre question… Je l'ai crée. Je l'ai détruite. Pourrais-tu en faire autant ?

Tsukiko tremblait derrière Rikuo. Son teint était blanc, elle semblait proche de la nausée. Jamais elle n'avait vu Kei dans cet état. Jamais elle n'avait vu son amie utiliser ses pouvoirs de cette façon, et elle se demandait combien de fois, en six mois, Kei avait-elle pu ainsi « jouer » avec des créations.

Kazahaya émit un grognement et s'agrippa à une jambe de Rikuo pour se relever. Il leva la tête pour voir, a deux pas de lui, le corps mutilé d'une adolescente dont les jambes écartées laissaient voir son sexe maculé de sang.

Rikuo pencha la tête pour le regarder, et s'agenouilla aussitôt pour le prendre dans ses bras en voyant le visage effrayé et dégoûté que Kazahaya. Alors qu'il le serrait contre lui et cachait le visage de l'adolescent contre lui tout en lui caressant les cheveux, il réalisa que la création et Kazahaya avaient les mêmes yeux verts.

Tsukiko se pencha a son tour et sourit nerveusement à Kazahaya.

-Vous êtes éveillés ? Vous allez mieux ?

-Q…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ? demanda t'il d'une voix effrayé.

-Je montrais seulement à ton ami à quel point mon pouvoir de création et de destruction était puissant… et parfaitement fonctionnel. Cependant, il a refusé de vérifier cette dernière option de lui-même… Quel gâchis ! Pourtant, j'étais sûre qu'elle lui plairait… A peine sortie de l'enfance, belle et pure, si parfaite… Une véritable invitation à la luxure, un fantasme vivant ! Et lui refuse… Oh !

Kei plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

- Pardonne-moi… Je ne devrais pas rire de toi. Et je n'aurais jamais du te faire cette petite mise en scène. Tu a du franchement m'en vouloir, mais tu a su résister à la tentation… C'est bien, petit ! Je suis sure que tu feras un excellent prêtre !

Et elle éclata de rire.

-Je ne me suis pas destiné à la prêtrise, dit Rikuo d'une vois calme. Je n'accepte juste pas de coucher avec n'importe qui d'autre que la personne que j'aime.

Kazahaya releva la tête, et vit le regard ému et fier de Tsukiko lorsqu'elle regarda Rikuo.

---

Ouaiiiissssss... Bon. C'est mon chapitre. C'est pas du tout mon genre d'écrire ça, quoique j'ai fais quelques lemon avec Remus et Severus... (Deux, en fait.) et que je "voulais" essayer d'écrire avec deux filles... quoique là... Eum... C'est pas exactement comme une vraie relation, mais bon... Enfin... Malgré... Eum... ÇA... Comment vous le trouvez ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

-Que de beaux sentiments… se moqua Kei.

-Qui, visiblement, ne vous étouffent pas, quand on voit comment vous venez de tromper Tsukiko, dans le seul but de me provoquer.

-Tsukiko ne se sent pas menacée. N'est-ce pas, Tsuki ?

L'interpellée pencha la tête. Kei fronça les sourcils.

-Tsukiko ? Cela ne t'as tout de même pas déranger ?

-Rikuo et moi partageons les mêmes valeurs, à ce sujet…

Kei sembla se calmer.

-Tsuki… Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine…

La folle s'approcha pour enlacer l'autre jeune femme. Kazahaya réussit à se lever, tremblant. Rikuo voulu l'aider, mais le psychométrique le repoussa.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Laisses-moi tranquille, Rikuo ! T'aurais du attendre à l'écart, comme c'était prévu !

Kei eu un mauvais sourire.

-Les jours qui suivent risque d'être très intéressant…

-Que veux-tu dire, Kei ? demanda Tsukiko.

-Le temps que ces deux-là s'habituent à vivre ici, avec nous, cela sera très amusant…

Kei les conduisit à l'intérieur et montra une porte.

-Notre chambre. N'y entrez pas.

Et leur montra ensuite une autre porte.

-Votre chambre. Tâchez de dormir un peu, la nuit…

-Mais… MAIS HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE DORME DANS LA MÊME CHAMBRE QUE CE PERVERS !!!

-Allons, Kazahaya… sourit Kei. Tu sais très bien que nous n'avons que deux chambres…

* * *

Kazahaya se laissa tomber sur le lit et croisa les bras.

-Toi, le pervers, tu dors par terre !

-Hors de question. Toi, dors par terre.

-Non ! Je suis ici chez moi ! TU dors par terre !

-Justement, je suis un invité. Tu dors par terre.

-Aaaahhhh ! On va dormir tous les deux par terre, ça te vas comme ça ?!

-C'est stupide.

-AAaaahhhhh tu m'énerves !!!!

Kazahaya s'étendit de son côté, et croisa les bras. Stupide Rikuo ! Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme, et aussi bien accepté la situation ? Sa petite amie était bien en train de le tromper, et il acceptait ça, comme ça ?!?Chacun de leur côté du lit, couché par terre, ils attendaient en silence de s'endormir. Enfin, Rikuo entendit la faible respiration de Kazahaya, démontrant qu'il dormait. Il se leva et contourna le lit pour prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras et l'étendre sur le lit, avant de rejoindre son propre côté. Il recouvrit son camarade d'une couverture, passa un bras autour de sa taille, puis s'endormit à son tour.

Kazahaya s'éveilla le lendemain avec la sensation d'émerger d'un cocon de chaleur et de sécurité. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage de Rikuo devant lui. Il rougit en voyant le bras autour de sa taille. Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin ! Il se dégagea puis sortit de sa chambre afin de rejoindre la cuisine. Cela lui faisait étrange de revenir dans cette maison où ce côtoyait pour lui bonheur et horreur.

Il entra dans la cuisine pour voir Tsukiko prenant un thé.

-Bonjour, Kazahaya…

-Mmfffhhhh. Bonjour.

Il ressentit un brusque élan de colère envers cette femme. Elle était la petite amie de Rikuo, non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle batifolait comme ça avec sa sœur ?

-J'espère que vous avez bien dormis.

-Mmmmmffff…

-Vous n'êtes pas très loquace… Ce doit être pour cela que Rikuo est avec vous… Lui non plus ne parle pas beaucoup…

Non, sans blague ? Oh… A moins qu'elle ne pensait que…

-Je ne suis pas « avec » Rikuo. Nous n'étions que colocataire.

-Oh… Je vois.

Et bien voilà ! Elle croyait qu'il était avec Rikuo, voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait plus rien savoir de lui… même si elle n'avait appeler chéri et qu'elle l'avait protéger la veille.

Kazahaya essayait d'imaginer Tsukiko et Rikuo ensemble, et l'image sonnait juste. Ils allaient bien ensemble. Il les voyait très bien main dans la main, s'embrassant, des enfants jouant près d'eux…

Mais tout cela était impossible, avec Kei. Kazahaya avait beau dire, il appréciait Rikuo. Il l'avait sauvé, et l'aidait sans cesse… Et s'il était heureux avec Tsukiko, Kazahaya devait tout faire pour l'aider. Quitte à tuer sa sœur…

Rikuo rejoint la cuisine, et Tsukiko se leva, souriante.

-Rikuo ! C'est gentil de venir nous rejoindre pour le petit déjeuner… Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mon chéri ?

-Je sais pas… fit Rikuo en laissant la jeune femme l'embrasser sur la joue.

Kazahaya détourna le regard, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

-Kazahaya ?

-Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. Je vais me promener.

Une chauve-souris se détacha du bord du toit pour se poser sur l'épaule du châtain.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Kei les a créées hier, afin que personne ne se sauve d'ici, expliqua Tsukiko.

Kazahaya quitta la maison et erra longuement sur la propriété. La femme devait être rassurée, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il ne se passait rien entre lui et l'autre imbécile. Elle l'avait encore appeler chéri. Elle l'avait embrassé.

Et Kazahaya avait été incapable de regarder. Il avait préféré s'enfuir. Agir comme un lâche. Il s'assit finalement sous un arbre, remonta ses jambes vers lui et appuya son menton contre ses genoux. Pourquoi est-ce que cela le dérangeait autant ? Il savait bien que Rikuo aimait cette femme. Et elle aussi semblait l'aimer. Et ils allaient bien ensemble. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était incapable de les regarder, alors ? Pourquoi son cœur le serrait-il autant ? Pourquoi ?

Il finit par s'endormir au pied de l'arbre, les larmes aux yeux.

Il rêva longtemps, plusieurs rêves étranges où Rikuo était près de lui, où il le protégeait, lui souriait, l'embrassait… le caressait… lui faisait l'amour… Des rêves où Rikuo n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, où il ne regardait personne d'autres, et encore moins Tsukiko, cette femme qui les regardait en souriant, elle-même dans les bras de Kei… Ils étaient seuls dans une chambre, et leurs corps étaient en feu. Les vêtements étaient trop encombrants. Ils voulaient sentir la peau de l'autre contre la leur. La main de Rikuo disparu sous le pantalon de Kazahaya, qui frémit et gémit alors que la bouche de son amant mordillait un mamelon découvert par la chemise a moitié déboutonnée. La main qui le caressait allait le rendre fou. Il s'agrippa au cou de Rikuo, tremblant, les mains crispées sur la chemise, dans le dos de son amant. Les vêtements ne furent plus que l'ombre du passé, et Kazahaya perdit toute notion lorsque la bouche de Rikuo engloutit son sexe. Il gémit, cria, pleura, supplia… mais l'autre n'arrêtait pas sa douce torture.

Kazahaya s'éveilla en sursaut alors qu'on le secouait.

-Mais ça va pas, de t'endormir dehors comme ça ?! T'as pas assez dormis cette nuit, peut-être ?!?

-…Rikuo… ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Rikuo fronça les sourcils. Lorsqu'il était arrivé et avait vu Kazahaya gémir et pleurer en dormant, il avait pensé qu'il faisait un mauvais rêve… mais en voyant les joues rouges de l'autre garçon, mais surtout la bosse qui déformait son pantalon, il se doutait du genre de rêve que son camarade avait pu faire…

Cela le surprit un peu. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça venant de Kazahaya. Mais en même temps… On ne choisit pas le genre de rêve, alors…

Quant à Kazahaya, il comprenait grâce à son rêve qu'il aimait Rikuo, ou du moins, qu'il l'attirait physiquement…

Non. Cette douleur en le voyant avec Tsukiko démontrait qu'il l'aimait bien. Et que tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Rikuo aimait Tsukiko. Il aimait les femmes, bon sang ! Jamais il ne pourrait aimer un petit idiot qui ne savait rien du monde comme lui… Un bon à rien que sa propre sœur avait voulu supprimer… Incapable de réussir la moindre mission sans perdre de l'argent…

Kazahaya se leva, sans regarder son camarade.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je me demandais où tu étais passé. Ça fait trois heures que t'es parti.

-Tu aurais pu me laisser dormir.

-Tu ne vas pas dormir cette nuit.

-Oh, et alors ? Ça change quelque chose ? Si c'est pour que tu me serres encore contre toi en dormant, je préfère ne pas dormir ! J'ai autre chose à faire que de satisfaire un pervers de ton genre !

Et Kazahaya s'éloigna, alors que Rikuo se demandait quelle mouche l'avait piquer… Kazahaya soupira. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps près de lui. Rikuo finirait par comprendre ses sentiments, et se sentirait mal à l'aise, à tout coup…Il devait l'ignorer le plus qu'il pouvait, être déplaisant, afin que le brun ne recherche pas sa compagnie. Il devait le pousser vers Tsukiko, l'encourager à être près d'elle, et empêcher Kei d'intervenir…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Kei se leva pour rejoindre Tsukiko dans la cuisine et l'enlaça.

-Les gamins sont ici, maintenant… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-Rien ne changera, déclara Kei.

-Kei… On ne pourra pas faire l'amour n'importe où dans la maison, maintenant qu'ils sont là.

-Avec un peu de chance, ils seront trop occupés pour nous surprendre.

-Pitié ! Ne me parles pas de ça ! Je ne veux pas imaginer Rikuo en train de…

Kei éclata de rire, alors que Kazahaya entrait dans la maison. Il observa les deux femmes enlacées. Il les détestait. Kei d'avoir voulu le tuer, et Tsukiko d'ainsi tromper et blesser Rikuo.

-Kazahaya ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Tsukiko.

-Rien.

Il se dirigea vers le couloir, et s'arrêta devant un portrait. C'était à cet endroit exact que Kei avait voulu l'étrangler… Sans qu'il ne le veuille, des visions lui vinrent de ce moment. Sa psychométrie, au contact de ce tableau, lui faisait ressentir la folie de Kei à ce moment. Les yeux fixes, il entra dans la cuisine à nouveau, et ramassa doucement un couteau sur la table. Tsukiko faisait la vaisselle, alors que Kei regardait par la porte vitrée Rikuo se promener dans le jardin. Sentant sa présence, elle se tourna vers lui, mais ne put éviter la lame qui se ficha dans son cœur, avant de ressortir et de s'abattre à nouveau.

Le sang gicla, Tsukiko hurla, Rikuo entra en courrant. La jeune femme ne put utilisé ses pouvoirs de guérison que déjà Kei était décédée…

Kazahaya resta un moment immobile, le regard fixe, puis il entendit les sanglots de Tsukiko, et Rikuo l'appeler. Il reprit alors ses esprits. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait tuée sa sœur.

-Partez… souffla t'il.

-Quoi ? demanda Rikuo.

-Partez, maintenant… Plus personne ne vous retiens prisonniers…

-Tu as tué Kei ! hurla Tsukiko. Tu as tué celle que j'aimais !

-Vous aimez Rikuo, non ?

Il y eut un silence durant lesquels Rikuo et Tsukiko se regardèrent.

-Tu ne lui a rien dis ?

-…Non…Je ne lui ai pas parler de toi…

-Tu aurais du.

Tsukiko se tourna vers Kazahaya, le regard triste et des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Rikuo est mon neveu… Il est venu vivre avec moi après la mort de sa mère, ma grande sœur…

-----

Surprise ! La suite bientôt, j'espère... Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais il fait avancer les choses... non ?


End file.
